Home
by DG85
Summary: Surprise! Anna, Robert, and Robin get their world rocked - in a good way.
1. Chapter 1

Anna was finally in bed, after a long day helping Robin adjust to mothering Emma, trying desperately to find a comfortable position, but this baby was simply not cooperating. It seemed no matter how she turned, her belly was in the way and no matter how she adjusted her numerous pillows, they weren't cutting it. For the last few weeks, the only rest she could find was curled up with Robert. Some way, some how, their bodies just fit together. He gave her support in all the right places, but the man was a wreck and Patrick had finally insisted on taking him for a guys' weekend before the baby came in the hopes of saving everyone's sanity. As much as she appreciated the intentions, she found herself slightly perturbed that Robert, Mac, and Patrick were up at the cabin enjoying some rest and relaxation while she was being driven to the brink of insanity by the constant discomfort. Pregnancy at forty-eight was definitely not the same thing as pregnancy at eighteen. Finally she gave up any illusions regarding sleep and made her way downstairs for a nice, hot cup of tea. Robert was definitely going to owe her a nice, long nap when he got back in this afternoon. As she sat there slowly drinking her tea, and allowing its warmth to soothe her and the baby, she couldn't help but reflect on Robert and their little surprise.

Experiencing the pregnancy with Robert by her side this time, made all the difference to her. Her pregnancy with Robin had been a difficult one, both due to the injuries she was still recovering from at the time and her own fear. She was no more than a child herself, and every aspect of bringing a new life into the world had been utterly terrifying. Filomena had been wonderful to her from the moment she'd shown up on her doorstep, unsure of where else to go, but it was not the same. It was Robert's reassurance she'd needed, and Robert's reassurance she'd been denied. Hell, he hadn't even known she was pregnant. A couple of times, she'd considered seeking him out and telling him, knowing that his sense of honor would bring him back to them, to her, and hoping that somewhere along the line that honor would turn into love again. Even at such a young age tying a man down with a child was simply not the kind of woman Anna was, and though some may call it foolish pride, she was proud of that fact. So she'd waited and hoped and prayed that he'd forgive her and come home on his own. He never did, but somehow as difficult as it was she made it through and had made sure that Robin was no worse for wear. However, that didn't keep her from realizing how amazing it was to have your partner there to hold your hair as you threw up and to work the knots out of your back when your body and all its old war injuries rebelled against the additional weight on your frame. Though she hadn't experienced it quite yet, she imagined labor would be a similar tale. Anna had never quite bought into the body forgets myth, as it hadn't been her case. She remembered quite well the pain and hard work of bringing Robin into the world. It had been worth it, but it certainly hadn't been easy or particularly fun. She was glad that this time she would have Robert by her side to support her, as any loving partner should. To have that partner be the love of your life, was icing on the cake. As wonderful as Duke had been during what little time they'd been able to enjoy their impending parenthood, and as hard as David had tried to be something he just wasn't for her sake and for Leora's, neither one of them knew her like Robert. He had this magical way of knowing just what she needed when she needed it, and although at times it came across as overbearing and drove her absolutely batty, she appreciated it none the less. Come to think of it, after that nap, she would definitely have to show Mr. Scorpio just how much she appreciated him perhaps with black underwear. Twenty years later and the man was still a sucker for the right undergarment. The fact that she could even think of "entertaining" Robert was yet another testament to the difference between this pregnancy and Robin's. Her age definitely brought along new aches and pains that even with her still unhealed injuries had not been present when she'd been expecting Robin, but she also found that this time, she was much more confident. She'd been here and done this before. She could appreciate the experience for the miracle it was and rejoice in her body's ability to bring forth life anew instead of feeling self-conscious and afraid as she had all those years ago. This time, just as before, she was full of hopes and dreams for the child to come, and this time, unlike before, she knew that she had it in her to be a good mother and help this child reach his or her own dreams. It was such a comfort to her that for a moment she found herself starting to lose herself happily in thoughts of the future.

Robin woke to the sounds of rustling in the kitchen and immediately knew who it was; her mother had been extremely restless all weekend long. She claimed it was because she couldn't sleep without her father, but Robin was starting to worry that a different reason was responsible, a reason that was due to make his or her debut in just under four weeks time, and was turning her into a nervous wreck. She wasn't sure if it was the doctor or the Scorpio in her that couldn't help but think of every single thing that could possibly go wrong with her mother's pregnancy and delivery. About the time she reached placental abruption in her internal rolodex of gloom and doom, she gave up all pretense of sleep and got up to join her mother.

Robin found her, just as she had the morning - make that night - before, sitting at the table sipping a steaming hot cup of tea. "How are you feeling Mom?"

Anna practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of Robin's voice. Her "spidey sense," as Patrick liked to call it was definitely off at the moment. Whether it was pregnancy brain or exhaustion causing it, she didn't know, but either way it was disconcerting. "I'm fine, darling. I'm just a bit tired, that's all. It'll all be alright once your father gets back this afternoon."

A bit tired? 'Yeah right,' thought Robin. It was obvious her mother was exhausted. The bags under her eyes and the general quietness about her were dead giveaways. Her mother was never quiet, calm yes, especially now as the pregnancy had seemed to activate some sort of Zen state of contentedness in her, but never, ever quiet. Robin thought that perhaps it was that quietness more than anything that made her feel uneasy and nervous. She was incredibly happy for her parents, and especially her mother, but she didn't think she'd be completely happy until her brother or sister arrived and she knew with absolute certainty that everything and everyone was alright. She'd always felt a very close connection to her mother, and had been absolutely devastated to lose her all those years ago. How much so she hadn't realized until the that fateful day at Wildwind when she'd gotten her mother back, and now the thought of anything happening to her sent her anxiety levels through the roof. She didn't know how she'd have made it through the last few months without her mother there to coddle her when she was down and to push her to talk to Lainey and get help when she'd been too stubborn to accept that she needed it, and not only that but to be there to pick up the slack with Emma without judging her until she'd finally managed to turn the corner. A corner that her current mental unrest reminded her was just the beginning of her healing process, a process that she needed her parents to help her through. She needed her dad to set the cards on the table in the way that only he could, and she needed her mom to soften the reality of those cards in the way that only a mother, who understood exactly what her child was going through could, and for the last couple of days Robin couldn't help but feel the quiet she'd never felt before, and to feel it turning into distance. She knew intellectually that it wasn't distance. It was introspection. It was preparation for what was to come, but it was still a foreign feeling coming from her mother, and it still unsettled her. Not to mention the fact that she'd managed to sneak up on her without even trying.

"You know you worry about me entirely too much."

Perhaps her mother's senses weren't so dulled after all. It would certainly appear that the quiet hadn't made her any less observant, or despite what she may have felt earlier any less in tune to her, "Yeah well, I learned from the best."

"Yeah well," Anna chuckled back with a mischievous smirk, her head cocked to one side, "I'm the mother. It's my job." The look was so innately Anna that Robin instantly felt more at ease. Not completely at ease, but better than she had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bern, Switzerland - October '08_

Anna walked into Robert's room a bundle of exposed nerves. She had to see him_, _but what if he rejected her? She knew he loved her, well she knew most of the time, and she knew that he'd meant it when he said he'd be waiting, She also knew he was an impossibly proud man and that he'd been dead serious about the 'once I'm back to myself' codicil. He'd played relatively nice in Port Charles, but she knew this illness and the limitations it placed on him had him feeling like a caged tiger, and there was no telling when he'd finally blow. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a wheelchair being rolled in behind her. '_Fabulous...of course I would arrive just as he's getting out of a treatment.' _ She turned to face the music, but thankfully found no reproach, only surprise, in his eyes.

"Anna, Luv?"

"Hello, Robert. Miss me?" Oh thank God, he looked better despite the wheelchair. He'd put on at least ten very necessary pounds, and the color was back in his cheeks. "What's with the wheels? You certainly didn't need them to get here," she told him as the orderly helped him into bed and quietly excused himself. _Must keep things business as usual she told herself before the relief overwhelms you and you end up a puddle in his arms. That wouldn't do for you...or him._

'_So that's how we're playing it, Luv. Message received.' _ "False sense of security. Can't have the docs knowing my true prowess. I thought I'd explained this at GH? But then again you always were a terrible listener."

"Yeah well, someone has to remind you that you aren't supreme ruler of the world."

Robert laughed, "Dot, dot..."

"Dot," Anna finished climbing up next to him and laying her head on his shoulder. Oh how good it felt to be in his arms again. Gently she leaned up to kiss him and somehow the feel of his lips...the strength that had been missing just weeks before woke a hunger in her that had been dormant for longer than she cared to admit.

Robert felt her growing hunger driving him to the edge of the abyss and knew where this was headed. He had to stop her. He wanted her, oh how he wanted her, but the idea of her seeing... "Anna, we can't..."

Anna was instantly flooded with regret. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?

It was Robert's turn for regret when he saw the genuine concern in her eyes. "No, Luv. I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle."

"Then why..." confusion turned to frustration as the problem dawned on her, "the bag."

"Not exactly what I'd call sexy, Luv."

"Robert..." Anna started to respond her patience clearly waning. It wasn't even about the fooling around to her anymore or the love making it would inevitably lead to as it always seemed to for them. It was about his damned pride, and how it kept biting them all in the ass. It had kept him from telling her about the cancer in the first place. She knew full well that if Robin hadn't been so frightened when Robert collapsed in her apartment and ended up in emergency surgery, she may very well have never found out, and if he'd died, she would have brought him back to kill him herself for being such a stubborn, pig-headed fool. It had also made him leave her behind after the immediate threat was over and broken her in two despite her brave front for Robin. Now that same damned pride was making him hold back from her. Not just physically, but emotionally as well.

"Anna." Robert spoke in a voice that clearly accepted her challenge, but his eyes told a different story. They showed fear and self doubt, and she knew what she had to do. _Only for you Robert, only for you._

Robert watched her get out of bed and walk to the door. He momentarily panicked thinking he'd finally managed to push her away, but when she got to the door instead of leaving, she locked it. _What do you have up your sleeve Devane? _He watched as she slowly and deliberately removed every bit of clothing she wore, and walked back to him forcing him to swing his legs over the side of the bed and face her, "Anna?"

"Shh..." She took his hand and placed it on a small scar at her bikini line. "This is from my C-section." Then she moved his hand up a couple of inches to a different scar. "This...this is from the surgery that failed to save my daughter's life." This time she grabbed both his hands and moved them to either side of her abdomen. They landed on the familiar ridges that time had made more faint, "These are from carrying our child as you know..." he felt her propel his hands up to cup her breasts, "these you should remember as well. They're from feeding her." Once again his hands were moved. This time to her lower back wrapping around her left hip to a scar he didn't recall. This time he did tear his eyes away to look and felt anger rise up in him at the sight of the marred flesh, "That is from the tanker." Finally, she cupped his chin and and moved his head back to face her, placing her free hand on his T-shirt where she knew the bag lay hidden. "This Robert...this is proof that you are fighting. It does not repulse me. You are not the only one with scars. You are not the only one with insecurities. Showing you my body, sharing its imperfections with you, I hope that makes it clear to you." He noticed the shift in her body as she said the last part, and took control of the situation. _Oh my love, don't you doubt yourself now. I could kick myself for putting you through this torment. _With the same gentleness she'd shown him, Robert retraced her trail of scars with his lips, kissing each of her "imperfections" before ending by kissing away the tears that formed in her eyes. "I love you Anna Devane."

"I love you Robert Scorpio."

Later that night, as he watched her sleep in his arms, he made him a promise to himself and to Anna that he would beat this disease once and for all. Her desire for him...her hunger for him, made him feel whole again. There was something about knowing she was in his corner and still saw him as a man that made him want to move mountains. Anna was no shrinking violet, and a strong, independent woman needed a strong, powerful man...hell was only attracted to a strong, powerful man. Robert had no intention of letting her down. Her or Robin. Slowly he disentangled himself from Anna's vine-like limbs, smiling when the movement caused her to stir, obviously searching for the warmth of _his _body even in her sleep. He quickly got a pen and notepad from the nightstand and settled back into bed before she fully woke. "I'm going to need you to take this to our girl, Luv, since I can't be there in person," he said to her sleeping form. "So when you leave in the morning for your mission, make damn sure you don't get captured, shot, blown up, or otherwise mortally injured." Then he kissed her head and added a whisper into her hair, "Also because, I'd kind of be devastated to lose you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Port Charles, New York - October '08_

Thirty years later and Anna still got a thrill from being able to say: Mission Accomplished. Although now she had to admit, she was beginning to feel that there may be more important missions in life. Missions that needed her utmost attention...Robert...Robin...her soon to be granddaughter. The idea of that child simultaneously terrified and exhilarated her. Regardless of what Robin told her, she felt deep down inside that she had failed her daughter, that she hadn't been a good mother. This little girl was her chance to get it right, although on the other hand she was also a second chance to screw up royally, but she was determined to make it the former. She may not have been there when Robin found herself at that critical age of transitioning from child to adult to guide her through that first relationship and potentially avoid it ending in her little girl contracting HIV, or at the very least to hold her hand when the diagnosis came and Stone died, but she'd be there this time. She'd be there to guide Robin through the monumental change that was motherhood and to support her granddaughter from Day 1. This time there would be no missed moments. This time she knew how time flew. This time she knew that tomorrow was not guaranteed. Although the whir of the chopper blades was a stark reminder that she was not off to a good start. The mission was only supposed to last twelve hours. She'd even snuck in a visit to Robert because she'd been so sure that even with that visit she'd be back in Port Charles in no more than 36 hours. Plenty of time to help Robin finish up the details for the wedding. Plenty of time to be the mother of the bride. However, that had ended up being days ago. What a fool she'd been to think that twelve hours in agency talk actually meant twelve hours, and to top it off due to the damned security black out she hadn't even been able to call Robin and reassure her that she was indeed on her way. It was times like these, which she found coming more frequently with each passing day, that the idea of retirement was enticing. There were so many other ways that she could spend her time that would keep her mind busy, but still allow her to be a more present parent and allow Robin to stop worrying that at any moment she was going to get _the_ call, the one that included phrases like 'we regret to inform you' and 'the thanks of a grateful nation.' Yeah, retirement was sounding better and better the more she thought about it. Lord knew she owed it to Robin and hell to herself. After the wedding, she'd have to make a trip to London and have a long talk with her superiors. The familiar thud of the helicopter landing interrupted her train of thought and she raced out of it holding on to the hope that she hadn't missed the wedding altogether.

Robin supposed she should be nervous today. It was her wedding day afterall, but somehow she just knew that this time everything would work out. The only thing weighing on her mind was her mother. She'd talked to her father twice today and gotten the distinct impression that something was up. He sounded like he was pretty wound up and she couldn't help but think that the second call had been just to check if her mother had arrived yet or not. The relationship her parents shared was one she'd never understand. It was obvious to anyone and everyone that spent time with them how much they loved one another, but neither one seemed brave enough to just go for it. Not that she blamed her mother at the moment. She'd summoned the courage to go for it only to have her father sneak out of the hospital without her. It was a fact she gently reproached him again when they spoke earlier. This concern for her mother should have been present the day he left for Bern instead of showing up now in full force, more than likely blown out of proportion by his guilt. At least she hoped more than likely, but for once she was going to push those negative thoughts down. She and Patrick had been through too much to make it to this day for something to go wrong now. Life owed them today, and it owed it to her and her mother as well. They'd been robbed of proms and graduations. This rite of passage would be different. Almost as if on cue, her mother burst through the door with a quick, "Hi. Did I miss the wedding?" along with apologies and explanations. Robin wondered if her mother would ever forgive herself for those years missed, or understand that she was the only one who blaming herself. Robin certainly didn't. Before Faison - she shuddered at the mere thought of that monster - took her mom and ultimately led to Robin losing both her parents for over a decade, her childhood had been idyllic. Sure there were threats and dangers, but in spite of that she'd had something that many children in "normal" homes lacked. She had the absolute certainty that she was loved beyond measure. She was never made to feel like a burden or an inconvenience. She grew up loved for who she was and not for who her mother would like her to be. She knew even before she knew that Luv was actually her mother that she was her whole world. It was a knowledge so strong and so bonding that every night she'd prayed Luv could be her mother, and rejoiced when her dream came true. Anna Devane may be a world class super spy, but to Robin she'd always be her "Mommy," the best mother a girl could ask for because as Holly had once put it she was her friend as well as her mother. Few could pull of that combination as a parent. Most ended up favoring one role and neglecting the other, but somehow her mother had pulled it off seemingly without effort.

"...but I managed to see your Dad," Robin tuned back into her mother's ramblings at the mention of her father. That explained her father's calls and his poorly concealed concern.

"Mom...Mom, take a breath. Okay. Everything's fine. I talked to Dad twice today." Uh-oh. In the mad rush to get to Robin in time for the wedding Anna had not checked in with Robert. He was probably going crazy. She'd need to call him, but not right now. There'd be shouting, and she was too frazzled for shouting. Robin's assurances that there was nothing that needed doing were having the opposite effect of what she knew her daughter intended. She knew Robin didn't want her to feel like she hadn't been there when she'd needed her...that she wanted her to know that nothing had gone awry due to how long the "12 hour" assignment had actually taken, but not having anything constructive to do was fraying what was left of Anna's nerves. She needed something to calm down...in order to choke down the fact that her baby was now a grown woman, and she'd missed a large chunk of the process. Although looking at Mac pacing around and listening to him order around his poor officers, she was starting to think that her impending nervous breakdown had nothing to do with the years she'd missed. Perhaps being a nervous wreck on your daughter's wedding day was simply the normal, parental thing to do. How was Robin so calm? Why was the bride to be reassuring her mother? Shouldn't it be the other way around? But then again, Robin had always been very grown up, she'd always had to be...

Robin could see the wheels in her mom's head turning and knew they weren't going anywhere positive, so she took her by the hand and led her to the sofa, "Mom, would you please help me seal and stamp these thank you notes. Uncle Mac was too wound up to stop setting up his security detail and help me, and there's a whole lot of notes to send out."

Her mother gladly accepted, obviously grateful for something to do other than get lost in her own thoughts and regrets, but what Robin had not considered was that thank you notes would lead to a conversation regarding where the gifts had come from...the bridal/baby shower her mother had missed while on assignment. She quickly deflected with a well targeted remark on work that hit its mark perfectly.

"You haven't been overdoing it, have you? After the scare with your blood pressure, you need to be careful."

She shoots; she scores. A hovering mom beat a regretful mom any day of the week. "No, Mom. I promise."

"Hovering, sorry. It's just with my experiences with pregnancy..." Anna didn't need to finish for Robin to understand.

"Mom. I'm okay. Kelly says everything is progressing just fine."

"I know. I'm being ridiculous. I'm not the pregnant one. Why am I nervous?"

"Because you love me."

"How did you get to be so grown up?" Anna once again marveled at how well her girl knew her. "I remember being pregnant with you. I had so many dreams for you, and for the longest time they felt so far away. I remember lying in my hospital bed, two weeks shy of nineteen, with this little miracle in my arms wondering how on Earth I was going to take care of you. Filomena took my hand and she told me not to worry, that all mothers feel that way, and that you'd be fine. Now here you are, and you're better than fine. You're more than I could ever have dreamed. You're brilliant and beautiful and kind about to have a baby with the man you love...a doctor no less. My little girl is marrying a doctor," Anna added trying to bring back some levity to the mood in the room. She knew it had worked when she heard Robin chuckle and admonish her that she herself was a doctor.

Later, Robin would sense that Anna needed some bonding time and would ask her to be in charge of doing her make up including her manicure. Anna would get off her chest everything she needed to say. She would finally have the chance to say "If I could do it all over...", and her little girl would once again reassure her that as far as she was concerned she was a great mother.

It wouldn't be until this precise moment that Anna would find it in herself to believe that at the very least she was a good mother. This moment in which her child was scared and hurting, and calling out for her...not for Patrick or for Mac or Maxie, but for her. This moment in which she heard her child cry out in pain, a pain she knew all too well, and instead of running as every instinct in her body told her too, she went to her baby.

"Mom!" never had Robin been happier to see her mother than this moment. She loved Patrick dearly and couldn't imagine going through this without him by her side, but his fear was palpable and it was unnerving her. She needed her mom with her as well. She needed her to tell her that everything would be okay. "Mom, I'm really scared."

Anna felt a knife go through her heart. She suddenly understood the true impact of her earlier words to Mac, "that's my baby in there too." Truer words had never been spoken. The only thing worse than being in the waiting room was sitting here watching her baby writhe in pain and not being able to do anything about it. The only thing she could think to do was hold Robin's hand while using the other to stroke her hair and rub her shoulder. "Shh..it's okay...shh...shh," she added watching Robin still while still tightly gripping her hand. She'd never quite figured out how a mother's simple shh... could comfort, but right now she was glad it did. She could clearly remember Filomena doing the same to her as she fought to bring Robin into the world. Life truly had come full circle and she was beyond grateful that she was here to give her daughter even the smallest of comforts. She watched Robin brace herself for the onslaught of yet another contraction and instantly resumed her shhing while Patrick massaged her shoulders. The boy was white as a ghost, and for a moment she had a glimpse of what Robert would have probably looked like had he been in that bedroom with her and Filomena all those years ago. She wanted to comfort him as well, but Robin held both of her hands in a vice like grip. Finally, she saw the monitor begin to level off and breathed a sigh of relief as she told Robin, "It's going now. There it goes."

This time, however, Robin did not relax with the end of the contraction. If anything, she became more agitated as she started to focus on the monitors and nervously explain to Anna about heart rates and risks. Robin's obvious fear for her child's well being made Anna flashback; she couldn't help it. She remembered Dr. Collins voice breaking through her haze of pain, "I'm sorry, Anna. The magnesium sulfate isn't working. There's nothing more we can do. Sixteen weeks is just too early for viability. I'll order a morphine drip to ease your pain until your body expels the fetus. Fetus? When had her baby been reduced to the term fetus? Just the week before at her latest ultrasound, it had been the baby. The baby is growing perfectly. The baby is doing fabulously. There's no reason the baby won't make it to term. It looks like we've put the scares behind us. It was a baby damn it...Duke's baby...her baby...Robin's baby. Robin had already joyfully lain claim to her sibling to be...how was she going to tell her there wasn't going to be a baby anymore? She'd always remember how Robin had thrown herself into her arms sobbing when Robert had broken the news to her...sobbing that hadn't stopped until she'd fallen asleep in Anna's arms with one hand tangled in Anna's hair just as she'd done when she was a baby herself. Slowly the image faded...merging with another. A different hospital bed, fourteen years later, in Pine Valley. She remembered the terror she'd felt as her conversation with Aidan was interrupted by a familiar popping sensation and the realization that she was all wet. She'd tried desperately to ignore what she knew it meant...what she'd known was coming since she'd felt the vice like tightening that ended in stabbing pain earlier in the day, but it was no use. As with Robin today, there had been talk of insufficient amniotic fluid and suddenly she'd found herself rushed to OR...her baby girl had come into the world less than 24 hours after surviving major heart surgery. To this day Anna couldn't help wonder if Leora's outcome would have been different if only she'd been able to keep her inside her for a little while longer to recover and get bigger and ultimately stronger.

Now, however, was not the time to ponder such thoughts. There was no changing the past. This was the present and Robin needed her, so she put her game face back on, "Robin, listen to me. Kelly is a fabulous doctor. She knows what she's doing, and she's one of your best friends. She's going to do everything in her power to keep you and your baby safe, but she's going to need your help. You're about to be a mom that means you don't get to panic. You have to be brave and strong and give your little girl all your strength."

Robin's tentative "Okay" was overshadowed by Kelly's request that she leave. It felt wrong somehow, but Anna couldn't ask Robin to trust the doctor if she herself showed any doubt in her orders. She sent Patrick a look that silently told him, "Buck up. Everything will be fine. She needs you." while reminding Robin out loud that her husband was by her side, but she could tell it wasn't enough. She had to pry Robin's hands out of her own as she kissed her forehead and assured her daughter that she'd be right outside. Against her better instincts, she gave her one last "I love you" before heading for the door. She didn't make it. Another contraction took hold of Robin, and her cry of "Mommy!" had Anna back at her side in an instant shooting Kelly Lee a look that dared her to tell her she couldn't stay.

There are moments in one's life that are defining. As Anna climbed aboard an airplane destined for London a week and a half after the birth of Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake to tie up loose ends and offer her resignation, she knew without a doubt that turning around and staying with Robin had been one of them. She'd pushed down the fear and painful memories as she rushed behind her daughter's gurney toward the OR. In that moment she'd finally, truly let Leora go and scrubbed up to be by Robin's side. She'd stroked her hair and willed her to be okay as her blood pressure dropped once again mirroring Anna's own experience, but that was where the similarities had ended. She'd stayed with Robin allowing Patrick to stay by Emma's side as they worked on her and then finally heard the lusty, angry cry that only a newborn can let out. This time the baby had been perfectly healthy, and she'd thanked God. Not only for her granddaughter's health and her own daughters but for the incredible gift of being present for a miracle. Both Robin and her beautiful Emma were fine, and Anna knew the moment she held the child in her arms that this was it. This was her calling. This was what life was all about. A fact that would be confirmed to her when things had taken a turn for the worse a few days later. Robin had developed a dangerous clotting disorder and almost died. As she sat there and ordered her daughter to fight and to take her own strength if she needed to, Anna had realized that the only thing worse than losing Robin would have been to lose her after not taking advantage of the time they'd been given...to lose her and have more regrets than she already did. If Robin had died...Anna blanched at the thought. There would always be another maniac with a bomb, but not necessarily another day with those she loved. This time if tomorrow didn't come, Anna Devane would not have any regrets.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna pulled up in front of Robin's apartment building and had to stop to take a deep breath. There was something about Christmas that to this day set her off her game. Even during those years with Bart, there had been something deep inside her that screamed at her that something was missing from her life...and the screams were always loudest in December. Once her memory returned, she'd understood. It was the last time her family had truly been complete and happy, and to this day the moment the lights went up and the carols started she had an instant sense of foreboding. A part of her wanted more than anything to go back in time and tell her younger self to hold on to Robert and Robin for dear life...to enjoy every moment...and for the sake of all things holy not leave the house that fateful day, but this year she would do her best to wade through those regrets. It was Emma's first Christmas, and nothing would spoil it. She only wished Robert were here. May be with him at her side it would be easier, but it wasn't to be this year. She'd made another trip to see him after a long overdue talk with the higher ups in London, and promised him that she'd be back after the holidays for a long overdue talk with him. If life had taught her anything, it was that everything can go up in smoke in an instant. They couldn't wait any longer. It was time to make some real commitments.

She forced herself to get out of the car and trudged up the stairs lugging the million and one bags of things Robin had requested from London for the baby. Anna hoped it would lift her daughter's spirits a bit. Robin as always was being tight lipped, but Anna knew from the underlying sadness in her voice and the endless phone calls to her that something was up. Robin rarely called her when she knew she was on assignment, but since leaving Port Charles she'd called Anna three or four times a day. A fact that made it difficult to hide her visit with Robert. Anna knew that Robin would be happy to have them back together, but she also knew how fragile her daughter was right now, and how sensitive she'd always been when it came to the state of her parents relationship. She didn't want to give Robin any false hope until she'd had a chance to talk to Robert clearly about where things were going, and that was a conversation she wanted to hold off until he was in remission. She needed to know that Robert was committing to her because he wanted to and not because he was terrified he was going to die alone.

She balanced the bags as best she could when she made it to Robin's door and slipped the key into the lock calling out for her daughter. She got no answer, but as she lay the bags down her heart skipped a beat, and she knew she was not alone. There was only one person...one man...that could do that to her. "Robert?" she questioned, afraid to turn around.

"Hi, honey. I'm home."

She was going to kill him. What the hell was he thinking leaving treatment? Did the man have a death wish?

Robert could clearly see the conflict in Anna's eyes when she finally turned to face him. He knew full well that she was glad he was here with her, but he also knew that she was furious he wasn't in the hands of the team of world class doctors she'd found for him. The cancer had scared him, but it had terrified her. He regretted causing her any undue worry, but he hadn't had time to call her before booking a flight to Port Charles. Dr. Carter had come to see him a couple of hours after Anna had left to join Robin and Emma for Christmas to bring him the news that he was in full remission. No sooner had the words left the man's mouth, Robert packed a bag and headed for the airport. He knew how hard Christmas was for Anna. Hell it was hard for him too. There were too many memories...too many woulda, shoulda, couldas associated with the holiday, and besides that something was off with his wife. Ex-wife he reminded himself, something he would definitely have to get around to changing. She'd come to him a week ago fresh from resigning from the agency, and he'd instantly known something was different. There was a tiredness about her. Even her body felt different as they'd made love. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but somehow she'd just _felt_ different. As beautiful as ever, but different. A thought that crossed his mind again as she stood before today, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"If you've jeopardized your treatment Scorpio, I will kill you."

Uh-oh, thirty plus years and he still hadn't learned not to let himself get distracted when it came to Anna. She'd always made fun of him, but the truth was it was her that you had to be careful of when scared. He was pretty sure if she had her way, he'd currently be wrapped in bubble wrap in a padded room with the best doctors from at least three different continents monitoring his every breath. Until he convinced her he wasn't about to keel over, she was going to smother and overprotect him to death. There were two ways to go about this: he could be sensitive and honest or he could be his usual sarcastic self in the hopes she'd accept it as proof that he was back to himself. "I'll have you know darling, nagging isn't very sexy. I'm a grown man. I don't need a mother," he threw at her with a bit more exasperation than intended.

Before the fire reached her eyes, he already knew he'd gone a step or twenty too far.

"Oh what have I gotten myself into again. The great Robert Scorpio thinks he's invincible. I swear you're insufferable Robert. It's like being in love with a five year old!"

Robin could hear the raised voices from the moment she got off the elevator. What was her father doing here? From the sounds of it exasperating her mother, his favorite past time. She quickly unlocked the door stopping her parents in their tracks. "What are you doing?"

"We're fighting," her mother answered somewhat sheepishly.

"We're playing catch up," her father corrected with a slap to her mother's rear. The look her mother shot her father from the corner of her eye told Robin perhaps even more than the slap. She'd definitely have to play catch up with her mother at the first opportunity, but first she needed to know what the doctors in Bern had told her father. She really hoped he hadn't pulled a vanishing act and left AMA. Neither she nor Anna could handle another scare like the one they'd just had a couple of months ago. However, before she could get to asking him anything Emma made her presence known by starting to fuss. Oh no, please not in front of them baby girl. Nervously, she started bouncing softly hoping to soothe her daughter, and thankfully although she didn't stop, Emma quieted.

"May I?" she heard her father say as he approached reverently, obviously mesmerized by the baby.

"Sure," she smiled. Then she turned to her daughter and told her as she placed her in her father's arms, "Emma, this is your grandpa, Robert Scorpio. If you ever need a hero, he's your guy."

"Robbie to you little one," Robert told the baby girl as he took her in his arms. Looking at Robin, he added, "And I promise you I'm not going anywhere this time."

Robin couldn't help the tears from rolling down her face. She knew it was her father's way of apologizing for the years he'd been away and for how hard he'd been on her since his return. Then she felt her mother wrap her arms around her from behind, "...and neither is Luv."

Robin felt a weight lift off her chest with the words. She hadn't realized until now just how much she'd needed to hear those words. Watching her father stand start to walk around the apartment singing Waltzing Matilda to Emma when the baby started to fuss anew, from her mother's arms she knew in her heart of hearts that her parents were here to stay, and boy was she going to need them if she was going to figure this parenting thing out.

"Anna, she won't stop."

On second thought, maybe just her mom. She had to chuckle at the look of panic on her father's face. Her mom took Emma from him and started softly humming almost instantly quieting the baby. This time she had to chuckle out loud at the look on her father's face. "Don't worry, Dad. She does the same thing to me. She can be screaming and the moment Patrick picks her up, she stops."

"I guess."

At least she'd have a partner in Baby 101. She and her dad could watch and learn together from her mom and Patrick. She watched her mom gently place Emma and couldn't help but wish her mother had been allowed to truly enjoy being a mother. With her she'd been in hiding, Duke's baby hadn't even had the chance to be born, and Leora had been ripped away from her mother almost as soon as she'd arrived in this world. It wasn't fair.

"I can't believe how much she's grown," Anna said in a voice that let Robin know she wasn't the only one that wished things had been different.

"You mean she was smaller than this," Robert replied looking over Anna's shoulder. Three for three, thought Robin. Watching her mother look back at her father with such love in her eyes, even if she thought she was hiding it from her, gave her one consolation. Life may have cheated her mother in the motherhood game, but it would seem it was giving her back that piece of her soul she'd lost so long ago in exchange.


End file.
